


Hot for Teacher

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Big Brother Eggsy, Bottom Harry, Consent Issues, Consent issues inherent to the prompt, Eggsy is 15, M/M, Top Eggsy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is filling in as a teacher while he works on one part of a drugs ring that Kingsman is trying to take down.  Eggsy flirts with him, and eventually gets his way.</p><p>Merlin comments occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> The age of consent in Great Britain is 16. Eggsy is only a couple of months from his 16th birthday when this starts.
> 
> The Prompt was:  
> For whatever reason Harry has to go undercover at Eggsy's school.  
> To be clear, this is a request for a "just-barely-of-age" situation. Harry isn't really a teacher, and Eggsy is precocious and too interested in the sharp dressed man with the killer smile. 
> 
> Please don't have either one be a shy, retiring, "uke" stereotype. 
> 
> Harry keeping Eggsy on edge the whole school day. He's a bad man :D  
> Eggsy showing up at Harry's house unannounced, looking to have fun. 
> 
> Hot for Teacher wish fulfillment. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I didn't quite get the sub-prompts, but I hope this fills at least part of the need._

"Can't believe it," Ryan said. "Prettiest teacher in the school's out sick. Got some man for English literature. Prolly some poncey ol' guy who never got it up for anyone."

Eggsy and Jamal shook their heads in sympathy. Ryan had been crushing on Miss Alderman since the beginning of term. 

"Yeah, well, we can skip, if you like. I'm pretty well up on Shakespeare," Eggsy said.

Jamal said, "You might be, but I'm not."

Ryan sighed. "Nah, been payin' more attention to her legs, and don't they go all the way up, than to lessons. Better sit through it if I want to pass exams and all."

They slouched their way to the classroom and sat in their usual places. Just as the bell to start the afternoon rang, a tall man in a good suit walked into the room. Eggsy reached into his pocket and texted Jamal and Ryan: **Looks like we still got the prettiest teacher in the school.**

The teacher walked straight up to him and held out his hand. "Phone please."

Eggsy smirked and handed it to him. The man read the text and raised one eyebrow with a faint smile on his face. He took the phone to the front and said, "You may collect it on your way out this afternoon, Mister?"

"Unwin. Me friends call me Eggsy."

"I'm certain they do, Mister Unwin." He turned to the class. "I'm Mister Hart. I'll be covering for Miss Alderman until her return which could be up to a month from now, sad to say. It seems you've completed Shakespeare and are now to go onto other poets from his time and the Jacobean period. Does anyone know the name of other poets from this time?"

The others in the class slumped in their chairs, and a couple of the girls giggled and whispered behind their hands about the cute teacher.

Eggsy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Unwin?"

"Ben Jonson weren't just a playwright. Neither was Francis Beaumont. There was Thomas Nashe o' course, and John Donne's a Jacobean, right?"

"Well, aren't you full of surprises. Yes. Can you recite any of their poetry?"

"Don’t know the whole fing, but Thomas Nashe had In Time o' Plague and all. 'Beauty is but a flower which wrinkles will devour. Brightness falls from the air. Queens have died young and fair. Dust hath closed Helen's eyes. I am sick. I must die. Lord have mercy on us.'"

"That's the third verse. Excellent, Mister Unwin. Can anyone else match him? Recite a poem or even part of one from this time period."

There was a long pause. "Any time period?" The pause yawned cavernously. "I'll settle for a dirty limerick at this point."

Ryan went to open his mouth, and Eggsy kicked his chair. "Not that one," he mouthed, and Ryan shrugged and subsided.

"All right, open your books."

For the rest of the period, Mister Hart had them stand and read verses of poetry and then tried to get the students to talk about them. Eggsy contributed more than anyone else to the class, to the point that it felt like a dialogue between the two of them.

"Well, Mister Unwin, it seems like we're back to you. Would you take the next poem?"

"Can't I pick me own, sir?"

Mister Hart looked at him. "Fair enough, if you'll tell me which poet."

"Donne, sir."

Mister Hart nodded. "Go ahead."

Eggsy flipped to a place he'd marked earlier in the lesson when he'd gone looking for it. "'Come, Madam, come, all rest my powers defy, Until I labour, I in labour lie.'"

Mister Hart's eyebrows went up, but he nodded for Eggsy to continue. The boy made some effort to articulate clearly, and, unlike most of the others, seemed to understand what he was reading. 

Eggsy's eyes locked on Mister Hart's as he recited, "'License my roving hands, and let them go / Before, behind, between, above, below.'"

There was hooting and giggling from the rest of the class, but Eggsy just continued with the poem until he reached the final lines, "'Thyself: cast all, yea, this white linen hence, Here is no penance, much less innocence. To teach thee, I am naked first, why then / What needst thou have more covering than a man.'"

Jamal and Ryan fist bumped each other and several of the girls were trying to get Eggsy's attention. He just slouched into his seat eyes focused on his teacher. 

Mister Hart broke the eye contact first and said, "All right, that one seems popular. Who wants to tell me what it's about?"

"Well, fuckin' innit?" said Seb. Eggsy was actually impressed that he'd figured it out since Seb was widely considered to be thick as two short planks.

Mister Hart said, "Yes, it is obviously about sex, but what's significant about it?"

The class went quiet again. Eggsy said, "Well, it's the first time innit? Not his first an' maybe not hers, but their first time together."

"That's certainly implied. What about the imagery? 'O my America! my new found land' can anyone think why he used that image?"

There was another long pause. Finally Eggsy put his hand up. "This one's written in the fifteen-nineties. He's only in his twenties, but more important Raleigh's just barely brought back cigarettes and chips, right? No colonies in America nor nothin' so it's new. It's why I thought this was about a first time."

"Indeed." 

The bell sounded and the class shuffled out. Eggsy stood by the desk and held out his hand. Mister Hart handed him his phone. "Who did you send the text to?"

"Never grassed, sir. Not goin' to start now." He started out of the room but turned back at the door. "I stand by it, though, every word."

***  
The next few classes went much the same way. Jamal and Ryan were amazed that he knew all the things he did, and Eggsy showed off to Mister Hart every chance he got. On the Friday, when school let out for the day, Mister Hart found Eggsy leaning against his car.

"Mister Unwin, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Eggsy smirked. "Just protecting your car, sir. Car this posh don't last long in a neighborhood like this."

"And you'd know about that, wouldn't you? Got caught stealing cars last year, I believe."

"Haven't been caught since. This one's dead easy to hot wire. Should be careful 'bout that."

"Tell me, Mister Unwin…"

"None o' that. We ain't in class. I may have to call you mister since you're a teacher an' a toff, but you can call me what I want to be called."

Mister Hart gave a nod of acknowledgement. "A fair point, Eggsy. The question I was going to ask is 'how old are you'?"

"Sixteen soon."

Mister Hart closed his eyes and said, "Not soon enough for you to be this flirtatious. Your reputation won't suffer, but mine would -- will, if you keep on. You have an excellent brain. Use it to get out of this life."

Eggsy looked a bit sulky. "Yeah. Din't fink about your reputation and all. I'll be less obvious. Promise. But I'm goin' to keep tryin'. You're fit as hell. Gorgeous in them suits, too. An' I'll tell you somethin' else. I been around teachers all my life. You ain't one, bruv."

He sauntered off and Mister Hart followed him with his eyes all the way to the edge of the parking lot. He got into the car and said, "Merlin, how much of that did you follow."

"All of it, Galahad. I've been enjoying the lad's poetry readings. He's got a good feel for the rhythm and clearly enjoys the subject matter."

Hart faced the rearview mirror and deliberately rolled his eyes.

Merlin laughed. "Now who's acting like a teenager?"

"How old is he, Merlin?"

"He's not lying, Galahad. He's about a month away from sixteen."

"Which only makes me just over three times his age."

"You're tempted, aren't you," Merlin said.

"To use the local vernacular: I am and all. You've seen him."

"Well, I can't say he isn't offering. And, yes, the lad's attractive."

"And he's fifteen. Smart as a whip, too."

"You always did like the smart ones."

"Can we see about getting him a scholarship for a good sixth form? Maybe give him a chance at university?"

Merlin was silent. "I'll look into it, Harry."

***  
For the next week, Eggsy was more subdued in class. He still answered questions when no one else would and Harry was amazed at the quality of his written work. He asked the other teachers about it and found that Eggsy Unwin skipped class, talked back, stormed out when he bothered to show up and was still not just passing his classes but one of the top three students for his year.

Merlin found three boys’ schools and one co-ed in London that Eggsy could sit exams for. He would probably get a partial scholarship to any of them, might even get a full scholarship, if it were just based on his written work. The oral interview was going to be his downfall unless he prepared very carefully.

"Mister Unwin, would you please stay after school today? I'd like to speak with you. It shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Eggsy cocked his head, obviously resisting the temptation to make a forward remark. "If it ain't time sensitive, could it wait to tomorrow? Promised me Mum to look after me sister. She's only four months."

"Tomorrow would be fine, Mister Unwin." Harry began the second lesson on [Women Beware Women](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women_Beware_Women) having worked out that sex and violence would actually get the students to read the play. 

There was more discussion than usual, but Eggsy was right at the head of the class talking about how women were obviously undervalued and used as bargaining chips in the society being illustrated. Harry suspected several young women in the class were hoping to take young Mister Unwin home with them.

Once class ended for the day and Harry had a moment alone, Merlin came on the line. "How's the young Ganymede today, Galahad?"

"Very funny, Merlin. I assume you have a genuine lead on this since you're calling while school's still in session."

"Dean Anthony Baker. He's small time. Violent, including domestic abuse though it's never been reported. For some reason, he's selling more than a little cannabis in the neighborhood. He's branched out into hard drugs and is hitting some of the better areas of town. I think he's a link to the big distributor. Certainly some of his heroin has been cut the same way and proven just as lethal."

"Dean Baker."

"Wha' about him?" Eggsy was back in the door. "You lookin' for drugs? 'Cause I thought you was smarter 'an that."

"I. Someone in the staff room mentioned him earlier. I was trying to remember the context."

"Prolly Richardson. She's been buyin' weed from Dean for years. Stay away from it. Stuff he sells is cheap and smells like someone's been burnin' shit."

Harry looked at him sternly. "And how did you become such an expert on Mister Baker's inventory?"

"He's me stepdad, right? Not official, Mum's never married 'im, but me sister is his, not that he cares. I made it real clear that if he ever touches her the way he treats me or Mum, I'll do the time jus' for the pleasure of killin' him."

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He was surrounded by killers in his work. He was a killer himself. He knew empty threats, and he knew ones that would be carried out like Monday follows Sunday. He'd never expected to put a fifteen year old in the latter category.

"Knew you weren't a teacher."

"Why do you say that, Eggsy?"

"Teacher would be sendin' me to the counselor or trying to convince me I don't mean it. You look like you're calculatin' whether I'd get away with it."

In his ear he heard Merlin say, "I hope we don't lose a knight anytime soon, but if we do, try to recruit this lad."

Harry nodded tightly. 

"You a cop?"

"No."

"Can't see you actually doin' drugs, least not cut rate ones like Dean sells."

"No, Eggsy, I'm not interested in purchasing drugs. Although, could you get some for me?"

Eggsy stared him down for a minute. "I'm stayin' late tomorrow, right? You tell me who you are and why you need it and we can talk about supply. He ain' succeeded in gettin' me to deal yet, though he's been tryin' for two years. Took the rent money a couple times to try to force me into it."

"How did you cope?"

"Worked Smith Street a couple of nights. Made the rent and enough for food. Rather do that than deal drugs." He turned on his heel and walked out.

When he was sure he was alone, Harry said, "Smith Street?"

Merlin sighed in his ear. "Prostitutes. Mostly male. Known as a place to get underage boys, not pedophile young. Ephebophile age, maybe some young enough to be satisfy hebephiles."

"Dear god. Eggsy's made rent by prostitution? He's fifteen."

"He can make more at that age, sad to say." Merlin sounded mournful. "It does sound like it would be a good thing if our sweep of that international drugs ring caught a little fish named Baker."

Harry said, "Even if he's got no link to it. Let's make sure he goes down for it. Maximum security, maximum sentence."

Merlin said, "Oh, I'm sure we can handle that."

***  
The next day was Friday. Eggsy went to Mister Hart's classroom for their meeting.

"Would it be all right if we went elsewhere for our meeting, Eggsy?"

"Your place, pengting?"

"Never call me that again, however flattering it might be. And no, I was thinking of a coffee shop."

"Don't got none of those, but there's a caf not too far from here."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A caf will do, if you think we won't be disturbed."

"Not by anyone you're likely to know. Or me for that matter. My mates goes to the pub."

Harry held open the door for Eggsy who said, "You should let me drive. I know the route."

"No, Eggsy. But points for trying."

They grinned at each other for a moment.

Eggsy said, "Right out of the parking lot. Four blocks to the roundabout and take the third road. Two blocks down on the left."

Harry nodded and followed the directions to Mike's Café. "Tea all right?"

"Sure."

Harry realized he was looking longingly at the menu. "Get what you want, Eggsy."

The waitress behind the counter looked at him. "Fried eggs, back bacon, and wheat toast, please." She nodded and they took a table.

"Thanks, Mister Hart. Been spending most of the food budget on formula and nappies."

Harry said, "I wanted to let you know that I'd be willing to tutor you for sixth form entry exams. You're a good writer, though you need a little polish. I think you have an excellent shot, not just for entry, but for a scholarship to cover your fees."

Eggsy rested his head on the back of the booth and closed his eyes. "If someone'd offered me this last year, I'd've been on it. But now? Say I get a scholarship. Who covers the cost o' the uniform?" He answered his own question. "I suppose I could at that," he said brushing his knees. He saw Mister Hart bristle. "Someone told you what Smith Street was, I guess."

"Yes. For what it's worth, I admire you. It is more honest than dealing drugs. While I'm appalled that it was a choice you had to make, and that's nothing to do with you, I'm impressed that you made it."

"You say that to all the rent-boys?"

"Are you out there every night?"

"Nah. Haven't needed to since Daisy was born, somethin' for which I'm grateful, but I know it's always a possibility."

Harry said, "So what changed between last year and this year. You're older, but that just means you'd need to work a little harder."

Eggsy's meal and their tea arrived. 

"Daisy. I look after her, keep that piece of crap who tries to make out he's my step-father away from 'er."

"What about your mother?"

"Postpartum depression, they call it. NHS and CFS keep a watch out. I don't want Daisy taken away. Selfish of me, I s'pose. Could lead to a better life for her, but I love her. I'll protect her best I can."

"So you're looking after her…"

"Most afternoons -- made arrangements for today -- night feedings. I'll walk the floor with her if she's fussy. Morning feedings if she's up before I go to school, so most days."

"And her father?"

Eggsy stopped as he was putting a bite of bacon into his mouth. "He don't care. Put the boot in on me Mum while she was pregnant. Been yelling about the noise and another mouth to feed. I just stay away from him, keep Daisy away as much as I can."

"And CFS?"

"If I don't do a good job, they'll take her. And that would break my heart and all."

Harry looked at him. "For all intents and purposes, you're her father."

"Do me best to be, which is why I can't go larking about to a fancy sixth form in another part of the city." He took a couple of bites and sipped some of his tea. "I can't thank you enough for thinking I could. Means a lot to know that maybe I can try one day, when she's older, to get us both out o' here."

Harry sipped his tea. "Eggsy, do the work, please. If I don't think of a solution before the exams, then all you've done is improved your mind. But if I do think of something and you haven't prepared, it won't work."

"What'll you give me?" Eggsy gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"Nothing like that."

"I don't believe you're straight any more than I b'lieve you're a teacher, bruv."

"Do you really think I could take from you like that? After you've been made to sell yourself?"

Eggsy bristled. "That's how it is. You admire me for makin' a better choice, but it still makes me damaged goods."

"No, Eggsy that's not what I meant at all."

Eggsy peered at him and Harry had the oddest sensation of being weighed and measured. He finally nodded and said, "Mister Hart -- look, what's your first name?"

He knew he shouldn't answer, but he did any way. "I'm Harry."

"Good to meet you, Harry. It's different, innit? Me getting' paid with men who want to hear I'm two years younger 'an I am don't touch any part of me that counts. Offering, no strings beyond wantin' to share a good time is me sayin' something."

"I'm your teacher. The power imbalance…"

"Don't mean shit, forgive my language. Harry, if you don't want me, say so. It'll hurt, yeah, but it's clean. But you flirt back y'know. And everything you say sounds like excuses you tell yourself to keep to the rules."

It didn't help that Merlin's voice said in his ear, "The boy's got you pegged."

"You said you were nearly sixteen. When?"

"Three weeks from today."

Harry thought for a minute. There was a good chance the mission would be over by then.

"I don't know when Miss Alderman will be back. If she's back before your birthday, meet me here at six, will they still be open at six?"

"If they aren't there's a chippie across the street."

"Fair enough."

"And if she isn't back before my birthday?"

"Then we'll go out to dinner at the end of term. That's only another month after your birthday."

"No conditions on it. Just the two of us goin' out on a date."

"Yes, Eggsy."

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Tutor me. Tell me what I need to work on b'sides literature, too. As you say, worst it can do is make me smarter."

Harry smiled. 

***  
Acknowledging that he found Eggsy attractive nearly proved to be Harry’s undoing. He found himself looking for Eggsy in the halls of the school, encouraging him in his more flirtatious behavior in class, and fighting the urge to touch -- to take -- when they had their private tutoring sessions before school every morning.

He’d originally suggested after school, at least partially because there were more people around, but from Eggsy’s point of view that was the dangerous time for Daisy. In the morning, Dean was likely to be passed out and his mother was more likely to be able to handle her, too. In the afternoon, Daisy was more boisterous and Dean was more likely to be yelling at her which would cause her to cry. Eggsy’s biggest fear was that particular feedback loop would end up with Daisy shaken or even thrown out the window like a baby in a Punch and Judy.

If he took her into his room while he was doing his homework, she’d play happily, especially if he read his essays out loud to her. All she wanted was a little attention and hearing him kept her content. Eggsy always smiled when talking to Harry about his sister. Harry hoped he could put a smile like that on Eggsy’s face one day -- just happy for his existence.

***  
Eggsy said, “Yeah. Need the cash, don’t I?” to Dean and was handed a list of addresses and several baggies with various drugs. 

“‘Bout time ya earned your keep,” Dean said, smirking. “Gave you people who don’t like Rotti’s looks.”

Eggsy said, “Ain’t no one likes Rotti’s looks. He always seems to be one word away from a threat.”

“He is. So don’t you get on my bad side, Muggsy, or you’ll find out jus’ how big a threat ‘e is.”

Eggsy glanced at the list and nodded to Dean as he left the flat. Once he’d gotten a block away, he called Harry. “You said you wanted me to get some drugs from Dean. I got ‘em an’ a whole list of people he’s sellin’ to.”

Harry met him at the caf ten minutes later. 

“You don’ know what it’s costin’ me. I’ve never grassed. But he’s gettin’ more out o’ control and…”

“And you’re afraid for your family’s safety, especially Daisy’s?”

Eggsy closed his eyes and nodded.

“Come out to my car. I want to test what you have and then you can deliver it.”

“All right. Can I come see you after?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I don’ wanta be a drug dealer. I want to know that there’s maybe somethin’ better.”

Harry said, “It’s not a good idea. It’s only a little while longer, six weeks at most and two at best.”

“Sure, ‘Arry.”

Once he’d tested the drugs, letting Merlin see the list, the bags, and the test results, he touched his glasses to cut the feed and took them off. His lips brushed Eggsy’s.

“Do you know my address?”

“Sure. Cased it once,” he said.

Harry smiled. “There’s no danger for Daisy?”

“‘S why I said yes to Dean tonight. Daisy and Mum are stayin’ with her friend Jackie tonight. I might get a beatin’, but they should be all right.”

“You’re a good man, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded and got out of the car to start his rounds.

Harry put the glasses back on. 

Merlin said, “Don’t be an idiot, Galahad.”

“He needs hope.”

“If fuckin’ you is the only hope he’s got, then he’s worse off than we thought.”

“Thank you for your perspective,” Harry said.

“It’s only a couple of weeks.”

“He’s doing really well with his essays. I think he can pass the entrance exams.”

Merlin said, “From what I’ve seen of your tutoring sessions, I agree.”

“Do we have a solution for him? For Daisy?”

Merlin said, “There’s a day care that’ll take ‘em once they’re six months old on the route Eggsy would take to get to any of the schools. It’s near King’s Cross. They’re open six a.m. to eight p.m. since they know people don’t always have regular hours. “

“And the fees?”

“The lad’ll qualify for vouchers, but it’ll still be twenty pounds a week.”

“If he makes into one of the schools, I’ll cover that.”

“Thought you might. Don’t mess him up, Harry. I think he wants more than a one night stand with his handsome teacher, and you can’t really give him that.”

“I can give him awhile. I’m sure he’ll tire of me by the end of summer, by the time his term begins.”

Merlin let the pause linger. “If you say so.”

***  
It had begun to rain, and Harry half expected a call from Eggsy saying he wouldn’t be by after all. When his doorbell rang, he smiled.

“Come in, Eggsy. You look like a wet cat. Bathroom’s upstairs to your right. Have a warm shower and I’ll leave some dry clothes for you outside the door.”

Eggsy nodded and then captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He smiled at Harry’s expression and swaggered up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later he was down in socks, a pair of pajama pants with the bottoms rolled up, and a wool sweater.

“Dunno what this is, bruv, but it feels gorgeous.”

“Cashmere is very soft.” The sweater complemented Eggsy’s eyes. “I haven’t eaten. I can put together a plowman’s or toast the cheese if you’d prefer.”

“Cheese toast sounds good, yeah.”

Harry took a few minutes to get the bread and cheese ready to go under the broiler. He pulled out a salad he’d made earlier and dressed it. “Divide this between the two plates, please.”

Eggsy did as he was asked while Harry got the hot food. 

“I don’t have much to drink. I could make tea.”

“That’s fine, Harry.”

They ate quietly at Harry’s dining table. Eggsy’s eyes darted around the room taking in the art and the expensive furniture and silver.

“Still casing the place?”

Eggsy smiled. “Nah, wouldn’t know where to fence stuff this good. Knew you was a proper toff.”

Harry found himself smiling back, losing himself in Eggsy’s eyes.

“C’n I stay the night?”

Harry nodded.

“Just to be clear, your sofa looks too delicate for sleepin’ and I don’t want to know about your guest room.”

“My guest room is lovely, but, no, that’s not where I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“Will the stuff I showed you tonight get Dean locked away?”

“It won’t be direct evidence in court, if that’s what you mean, but, yes, it’s helped us take one more step toward getting a lot of nasty people off the street. Dean included.”

“I’m that glad.”

When they finished their meal, Harry had planned to take tea into the living room. Somehow watching Eggsy wash up, treating his china well, changed his mind. As soon as his hands were dry, Harry pulled him close and kissed him revelling in how responsive Eggsy was to his touch. The kiss broke and Harry held out his hand to take Eggsy to his bedroom.

“I ain’t goin’ to pretend I never done nothin’. You know about Smith Street, but there’s stuff I haven’t done. Just so you know.”

Harry nodded and began to undo his shirt. He was pleased to see Eggsy follow his hands as they moved down the placket unfastening each button.

Eggsy pulled off the sweater and stepped into Harry’s space, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and claiming a kiss. He could feel Harry’s broad hand, firm on his back, sliding down his spine and pulling him closer. Eggsy deepened the kiss, pushing Harry back toward the bed and being pulled along.

He pushed Harry to sit on the bed and began to go down on his knees. Harry stopped him, tugging until he came up beside Harry and they laid down together. 

Harry stood and took off his trousers and underwear. He was flattered by the nearly worshipful look on Eggsy’s face. He crawled back up the bed and rested his hand on Eggsy’s stomach just over the waistband of the pajamas. When Eggsy nodded, he undid the drawstring and slid them off.

“Never been naked with someone before. Glad it’s you.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

They kissed again, deeply and sweetly, each feeling every inch of the other’s skin pressed into his own. 

Eggsy whimpered and Harry pulled back beginning to mouth at his jaw and nibble down his neck. After finding out that Eggsy’s nipples were very sensitive, he found himself pushed onto his back with Eggsy laughing over him.

“Tickled.” Eggsy started by mimicking what Harry had done to him, but his hands roved more widely, flexing into the muscles of Harry’s chest. 

Harry moaned, and he felt Eggsy smile against his skin before his tongue lapped up the little pool of precome which had dripped onto his abdomen. Eggsy turned his head and began to give his cock primary consideration.

Harry knew that any mention of Eggsy’s past was right out, but, privately, he thought no one on Smith Street could ever have paid enough for this sensuous and beautiful young man. He was listening to Harry, learning his body through touch and taste and it had been years since anyone had gotten Harry so worked up so quickly. He tapped Eggsy’s head. “I’m close.”

“Will you kiss me after?”

Harry had to think for a moment and said, “Yes, I will,” solemnly.

Eggsy smiled like his whole life was joyous and went back to suckling and teasing Harry’s prick until he was swallowing a thick mouthful. He went back up and rested his head on Harry’s chest. Harry tipped his chin up and bent down for a long kiss.

After a few minutes, Harry said, “Your turn.”

“You can just use your hand if you like.”

“I would like that very much, but we have time to be decadent. Why don’t you fuck me?”

“You’d let me…”

Harry rested his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I would. I want you. Do you need me to talk you through preparation?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Just tell me if I do somethin’ wrong.”

Harry pulled a pillow out and slipped it under his hips. Eggsy watched his legs fall open with something like awe on his face.

“Got supplies?”

“Top drawer,” he glanced to his left.

Eggsy rolled on the condom right away. “Thought it might help me stay calm.”

Harry grinned at him. “I like a man who thinks ahead.” He watched Eggsy very carefully warm the lube before sliding a finger along his crack and teasing at Harry’s hole.

“‘ve done this for meself a couple of times. Just to see what it was like.”

“Good to know.” Harry’s body relaxed into the mattress as Eggsy slid his finger deep. It took him a minute, but he found Harry’s prostate and smiled with delight at Harry’s obvious pleasure. 

Eggsy slicked up again and two fingers breached his entrance. 

Harry wondered at the boy’s gentleness and sighed with satisfaction as those two fingers kept hitting the right spot. “More,” he said.

A third slick finger was added and Eggsy looked at his lover in awe.

“I’m ready,” Harry said quietly.

Eggsy nodded tightly and added lube over the condom.

“It will help if you push a knee toward my chest.” He’d raised his left one, and Eggsy kissed it playfully before coordinating himself.

Harry consciously relaxed as he felt the head of Eggsy’s cock at his entrance. He just barely kept himself from giggling at Eggsy’s slightly awed surprise. There was a slow movement, inch by inch, as Eggsy entered him, and Harry sighed at the fullness as he took more and more in, mesmerized by the look of sheer bliss on Eggsy’s face.

They took a moment to adjust. Harry wrapped his legs high on Eggsy’s back and said, “Move.”

It took a couple of long thrusts before he was able to hit Harry’s prostate, but once he found the right angle, he gripped Harry’s hips to hold him just so and aimed for it every time.

Harry was hard again, tempted to take himself in hand, but petting Eggsy’s back, drawing his fingers across sensitive nipples, digging into the dimples at the small of his back won out. It didn’t seem to matter, he could feel himself approaching the edge and he could see in Eggsy’s face that he knew it, too. 

The strokes shortened, jabbing the sensitive spot until Harry was overwhelmed, coming between them in messy spurts of pleasure. He watched as Eggsy finally let himself go and came, buried deeply inside Harry.

It took a moment before Eggsy withdrew and disposed of the condom. He pillowed down on Harry’s shoulder tracing patterns along his body, leaning up for sloppy kisses.

“Thank you, Harry.”

He ran his lips over Eggsy’s forehead and said, “What for?”

“If you don’t know, I must’ve done it wrong.”

“You were a very generous lover. It was perfect, Eggsy.”

“Is ‘at the way you usually like it?”

“No. I tend to prefer to top, but not always -- like tonight. You gave me exactly what I wanted. I was a little surprised you were able to last so long.”

“Thank god for French. I started by trying to remember all the intransitive verbs and…”

Harry laughed. “You’re not the first man to use such techniques. I hope your grades go up in French. It only seems fitting.”

“They been goin’ up. Since it seemed like I might get a chance to somewhere else for me final years. Maybe I’ll live a life where I can actually go to France, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“There’s a daycare near King’s Cross for Daisy. You’ll qualify for vouchers.”

He pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. “I got a shot, then.” He took a moment just to stare into Harry’s eyes with infinite tenderness. “I should get us cleaned up.”

“Let’s shower. No funny business, though. It’s too slippery, no matter what novels tell you.”

“Novels? I straight up watch porn on the internet. I’ll keep me hands to meself while we’re gettin’ clean. No promises for after, mind.”

Harry whispered in his ear, “I didn’t ask for any.”

***  
They woke slowly the next morning. Harry wrapped his hand around both their erections and brought them gently to climax. He didn’t think he’d ever get over watching Eggsy break in his arms.

Once they were dressed, though, he could feel a tension between them. He finally risked it and said, “Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is this where you tell me it was a great night, but it can’t happen again or summat?”

“No. This is where I say, we’ll have to be careful for the next few weeks. You probably can’t stay the night again until the weekend and absolutely nothing can change between us at school. Once term is over, you’re legal and I’m no longer your teacher. But until then, we’re quiet and careful.”

“But we’re like together and all? We can… you said at weekends at any road.”

“Yes. We’re together. We’ll figure out exactly who and what we are to each other as things go on, but I want you spending your nights here when you can.”

“So, not tonight ‘cause there’s school tomorrow and I got to finish me essay for tutoring. But maybe one night this week, even if I have to leave after an’ next Friday an’ Saturday?”

Harry nodded. “Weeknights might be difficult to arrange. We’ll have to adjust to each other’s schedules and other people’s expectations, but weekends? Unless something comes up…”

“Like from your real job.”

Harry stilled. He knew Eggsy realized he wasn’t a teacher, but saying it out loud was not something he was used to doing. “Yes. I can’t tell you anything about it. If I do my job right, no one will ever know I had anything to do with it. You can’t tell anyone even that I tested those drugs last night.”

“I was about to say ‘I never grassed,’ but I guess I ‘ave now. I can keep a secret, Harry.”

“I know the code of your neighborhood says grassing is the worst thing you can do. In my opinion, not thinking for yourself is the worst thing you can do. I’m trusting you to keep my secret, but I expect if you ever feel that I’m doing something morally wrong, you’ll talk to me about it. But after we talk, you might feel the need to turn me in. I pray it will never come to that between us, but I respect your intellect and trust you to think for yourself.”

Eggsy surged up and kissed him. “No one never trusted me like that. No one ever trusted me to… think, I guess. Mum says I’m smart, but she don’t act like she means it.”

“Oh, Eggsy.”

“I better get this money to Dean afore I get anover beating.”

Harry kissed him quickly and stepped away. “I hate sending you back to him.”

“Mum and Daisy’ll be home later. We’ll be all right.” He took one last kiss and headed out the door.

Harry put on his glasses and Merlin was immediately in his ear. “The drugs, what they were cut with, proportions and such, matched what we’ve gotten from the distributors further upstream.”

“Good. Let’s see if we can get this finished by the end of term.”

Merlin said, “You slept with him.”

“Yes.”

“Far be it from me to comment. I’m certain you’ve already gone over all the reasons this is a terrible idea -- even apart from the fact that he’s illegal for another two weeks -- and you probably heard them all in my voice.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Are you okay, Harry? Is he?”

Harry said, “You should have seen the marks on his back. Someone, and I think we both know who, has beaten him with a belt. Some of the bruises were deep and some fresh and I had to send him back there this morning. He even mentioned that he might be beaten, and I couldn’t do a thing.”

“You’re doing the best thing you can, Harry. You’re helping to put that abusive man in jail.”

“And until then?”

Merlin sighed. “You’re letting Eggsy know someone cares. I may not think you’re going about it the right way, but I do think that’s important.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

***  
Eggsy handed Dean his money as soon as he got in the door.

“Where you been?” Dean’s hand was already raised.

“It was pissing down. I stayed with a friend. Count it. It’s all there, right?”

Dean turned his back and counted the cash. “There’s an extra fifty in ‘ere. Small notes.”

“Got tips, din’t I? Figured it was better to tell you and let you give it back to me than for you to think I stole somethin’ from you.”

Dean stared at him, trying to find the lie. He’d always had trouble reading Eggsy. All he could see was contempt and sometimes a little fear. He handed Eggsy the small notes. “Sure. Keep doin’ it that way.”

Eggsy nodded. 

“I’ll have some stuff for you to take to school tomorrow.”

“No. That’d get the cops on me quickly. The head calls in sniffer dogs occasionally. ‘S unpredictable. I’ll do runs like this, long as it don’t interfere with my school work, but nothin’ at the school.”

Eggsy took the beating he was given without a word spoken. He’d always been able to detach himself from them, but now he had somewhere to go. In his mind, he was in Harry’s arms being taught how to love.

***  
Harry noticed the stiffness in his movements the following morning. He started to ask, but Eggsy shook his head and said, “Knew it was comin’. Don’ worry ‘bout me.”

He had to think for a moment, but Harry decided it was best to let Eggsy keep his dignity. 

They worked on his essay, and Eggsy grinned when he realized Harry was tougher on him rather than easier. 

***  
Each school had its own exam. One of the three boys' schools had to be taken out of the running because they wouldn’t allow such a late scholarship application, but Harry had been able to arrange the other two for successive days on the same weekend. He took some pride in the fact that the two top ten schools were the ones that remained.

Eggsy told his Mum that he was staying with a friend for the weekend and left before Dean could send him on a drug’s run. He had a magnificent night with Harry, but when they woke up the following morning, both of them hard, Harry had said, “No.”

“C’mon Harry.”

“No. I want you thinking about me all day, wanting it. It will keep you sharp for your exam.”

“An extra cup o’ coffee would keep me sharp for the exam.” 

Harry leaned over and sucked the head of Eggsy’s cock for a moment. “This will keep you sharper longer. No masturbation today, just concentrate on your exam and know that I’ll reward you tonight.”

“Tonight? What about right after the exam?”

“I thought I’d take you to tea at the Goring to celebrate.”

There’d been little things like that over the past few weekends. Harry took him out to dinner one night in downtown London. They’d gone to a play the weekend before, and Eggsy had spent the week reading Ibsen’s other plays on the strength of it. Tea at a posh hotel was another little moment which would allow Eggsy to begin to assimilate into Harry’s world. 

“An’ after tea?”

“There was that musical you wanted to see. I have tickets for us.”

“An’ then?”

“Well, supper?”

“Here. After I’ve fucked you against the wall by the front door because I’ll be bursting by then.”

Harry grinned. “I think you’ve worked out the plan.”

“An’ tomorrow?”

“Similar, but I get to fuck you by the front door.”

Eggsy’s grin matched his.

***  
A week before the end of term, Harry got a phone call late Saturday night. He answered.

Merlin said, “You’re needed for coordination. The meeting’s been called for six tomorrow morning and the raids will start worldwide at noon GMT.”

“Got it.”

“Tell Eggsy that it’s coming and to get his sister out of there unless he wants to come to the attention of CFS.”

“I… thank you, Merlin.”

He hung up and woke Eggsy.

“Anover round?”

Harry kissed him. “Maybe, but it’ll have to be quick.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been called to a meeting in the morning. I need you to get Dean his money. Get Daisy and enough things for a day or two and come back here.”

“Do I need to get me prints off the envelope with the money?”

Harry said, “Yes. I’ll get you a fresh envelope from my stores. Wear gloves.”

Eggsy pulled Harry down. “We got an hour or two, yeah? Let’s talk about a quickie.”

“No need to talk,” Harry said as he joined him in bed.

***  
EPILOGUE

“I can’t, Arthur, not this weekend.”

“May I ask why?” 

“It’s my partner’s baccalaureate service. I promised to be there,” Harry said.

“Well, Merlin had suggested Lancelot for this one, doubtless because he knew your schedule.”

“Doubtless.”

Arthur said, “May I ask what level he took?”

“A Congratulatory First in Political Science.”

“There may be a place for him in Kingsman.”

Harry smiled. “I’ll talk to him about it.”


End file.
